The Thrilling adventure of Spider-Man and Harley Quinn VOL 2: Sirens
by epixScott1
Summary: Sequal to The Thrilling adventure of Spider-Man and Harley Quinn, where Harley and her friends Catwoman and Poison Ivy is frame for a crime they didn't commit. So Harley brought Spider-Man to the Dc universe to help to prove her and her friends innocence only to bring two uninvited people and a symbiont.
1. Chapter 1

Song for this chapter Halestorm - Love Bites

In late September on the outskirts of Gotham City was a motel building occupied by one woman, a redhead with green eyes wearing full-body tights that are black and green with green leaves on it and black boots. This is Poison Ivy one of Gotham villain she is at one of her hides out waiting for two of her associates to come while she remains to wait for her partners she waters a pot that has a small venus flytrap and talking to it like a toddler.

"Don't worry little one you will be big and strong enough to any men that would dare harm mother nature," said Ivy to the plant and the plant smile back

Then there was a knock on the door Ivy put the plant down on a shelf and goes to the door and looked out at the door peephole to see one of her partners who yelled out.

"Red let me in already the cold is getting to me out here,"

Ivy let in her partner in the motel room the women had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown bomber jacket, black and red bustier top that had a red star on the left and black spade to the right, black and red hot pants knee socks, knee pads, and shoes. This woman is Harley Quinn, an anti-hero and ex-girlfriend of the joker. Harley was holding two browns bags over her shoulder, and she sat them down on the floor.

"Hey nice to see you again Red," said Harley

"You too, Harley got the gear for the job?" said Ivy

"Yep they're in these brown bags, and I got what you say to bring," Harley goes over to the room couch and sat down

"Good I'm glad that you're doing something that you used to,"

"What do you mean used to?"

"Harley you have been acting strangely more than usual for the past two months ever since you drop off the face of the earth when I was setting up the art heist,"

"I told something came up I had to leave and deal with it,"

"Hm, you even help out one of Batman sidekick with talking down the penguin,"

"That because I either help Batgirl or go to jail for trying to destroy some of the evidence to my old crimes,"

"Fine have it your way, Harley," Ivy then thought "I will get the truth out of your loony brain about what happened to you,"

"So, has the cat arrived yet or not?"

"Nope still waiting for her,"

"Then it's a good time to turn on some good old television," Harley finds a TV remote and turns the tv on in the motel room watching the Animaniacs and Ivy go back watering her plants.

15 minutes later

The motel bathroom window opens up a black-haired woman with green eyes in a black skin-tight catsuit with tainted orange goggles and black boots and on her right side a long black wipe. She goes into the bathroom and out of it and stands in front of Ivy and Harley.

"You're almost late Selina," said Ivy

"Yeah what took you so long?" said Harley

"Let just say there was traffic on the way over here," said Selina and this is Catwoman the third partner in the group

"Whatever, let's get this over it," Harley gets off the couch, "so what the job red?"

"Harley my dear we are going to rob an armored truck that is carrying about one billion dollars to a national bank," said Ivy

"And how are we are going to pull this off then Ivy?" said Selina

"Harley show her the equipment,"

Harley open up the brown bags to show knock gases, gas mask, and C4 "oh C4 my favorite type of explosion,"

"It's quite simple Selina I just use one of my planets to grab the armored truck from a manhole you two go into the armored truck blow up the door wide open using the C4, knock out the guards with gases and get all of the money in the truck,"

"So what's the cut going to be like?" said Selina

"About 23 percent cut for everyone here to get about 500 million,"

"Hm, I like the sound of that I'm in,"

"Me too I need the money for this fancy car I got my eye on, and I wanted to take a trip," said Harley

"I'm guessing this road trip of yours is going to end in Vegas,"

"Nope Miami I'm so going for a tan and surfs the waves,"

Then the loud voice from the Tv that yelled "Breaking News!" getting the three attention, and they see a young woman reporter.

"We got two breaking news one is the justice league is handing intergalactic matters off the earth,"

"That would keep any the bats off of our backs," said Ivy

"On other news, three notorious criminals Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman had broken into a military base stealing weapons, and killing many soldiers we got footage of the event wearing it is graphic,"

The footage shows Harley, Ivy, Catwoman killing a bunch of soldiers with assault rifles and grenades.

"Oh come on I don't even use guns that much," said Catwoman

"Looks like someone is setting us up," said Ivy

"The U.S. government now wants the three criminals to be brought to justice alive for a fair trial this is channel two news," said the reporter and Harley smash the Tv

"I always hated the news," said Harley

(Author note: There will be songs in specific chapters my owns and your guys if suggested)


	2. Chapter 2

Song for the Chapter Missy Elliot - Get ur freak on

After finding out from the news that they are wanted from the U.S government for stealing and killing soldiers at an army base, the three women Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman, are trying to figure out what situation their.

"Well it obvious that we are being set up to take the fall for the army base break-in," said Selina

"But who would have grips with us and steal from the army?" said Ivy

"Lex?" said Harley

"No, he couldn't he's too busy finding ways to destroy superman or trying to run president,"

"And I doubt he would steal weapons since he has a whole company name after him, Harley," said Selina

"That black skull guy?"

"You mean Black Mask, ha that fool is in blackgate penitentiaries for trying to smuggle drugs into Gotham," said Ivy

"So we got nobody then and no reason for anyone to set us up,"

"We can play guess who later we gotta get out of town fast,"

"I agree we need to get our stuff from our hideouts and leave Gotham before any heroes or the cops get us," said Ivy

"Sounds like I'm going to get my road trip but more dangerous," said Harley

"Harley it isn't road trip," Ivy gets a bit annoy

"Come on us girls against the whole world and on the run that sounds like a badass road trip to me,"

Harley and Ivy agreed with each other Catwoman ignore the two-argument for a moment until she sees movement in the bushes from the window and sees a laser sight about to aim for her head.

"Everyone get down!" Selina

Harley and Ivy stop their argument and drop to the ground as Catwoman says, and bullets enter the hideout tearing thing in the room except for the three women, and Ivy plant gets killed in the wave of bullets.

"Great we already got people trying to kill us," said Harley

The shooting stops and three women get up from the ground and ready for anything else to happen. Then the front door kick open and broken glass from windows comes seven mercenary arms with M16, swat riot gears, and itchy trigger fingers.

"Bag them and tag them, boys," said one of the mercs

"Time to show these mercs who they're dealing with girls," said Selina as she pulls out her whip and takes away one of the mercs guns and hand it to Harley

"This is so going to fun," said Harley she started to shoot at the mercenary

The mercs look around for cover in the hideout, and Harley shoot two of the mercenary Ivy made two vines from the ground, and they wrapped around one of the mercs necks and snapped them. Catwoman knocks about the three of the mercenary with her fists and her whip, leaving one left aimlessly pointing his gun at the three women.

"Stay back in bitches," said the Merc

"Ah he looks like he about to piss himself," said Harley

"Too bad he is already dead," said Ivy who made vines around the mercenary feet and making him fall to the ground

Catwoman steps on the men chest "who sent you," she demand

"Can't tell you if I don't know who sent us," said the merc

"Then you're useless," Selina stomps on the merc face knocking him out

The walkie-talkie from the merc side started to speak up "Nova one are targets dead over,"

"Time to go," said Ivy

"Hold up a second Red," said Harley as she goes back to brown bag and pulls out the C4 and place it on the knockout merc chest then set a 3-minute time limit and opens the motel oven and turns it on "now we can go,"

The three left the motel in a hurry they found a park black chevy SUV Catwoman broke in the SUV, and Harley hotwire the car to start Catwoman took the wheel Ivy and Harley take the backseat, and three drove off.

"We got something with wheels and goes fast good now time to get our staff and get the hell out of town before we get killed or go to jail," said Selina

Back in the motel, more mercenary comes into the hideout to see the damage and their comrade on the ground.

"Dammit we lost them," said one of the mercenaries than he looks at his comrade that is on the ground pass out that has a C4 on his chest and counting down from two to one "Oh shit,"

Back in the SUV Harley turn around to see the motel blow up from the horizon "I'm so good at explosive," Harley thought and smile

Two hours later, Catwoman and Poison Ivy got what they need from their handouts like clothes, fake ids, Ivy crossbow, and some cash. Now they're at Harley hideout where she grabs some clothes and some of her favorite weapons. Like her baseball bat, pop gun, a revolver, and last a silver futuristic device that was circular, and some strange symbols caught the attention of Ivy and Selina.

"Where did you get that Harley?" said Ivy

"Some weapon dealer in Star city," said Harley putting the device away

"And what does it do then?" said Selina

"It's a surprise and for emergency only," then she thought"or if I wanted to see Petey again," Harley made a dreamy look

"Harley it's no time for daydreaming do you got the things you want," said Ivy

"Yep let's hit the road,"

Three get out of Harley hideout but see some cops all over the stolen SUV and gathering evidence.

"There goes our ride," said Selina

Then Harley sees a parked motorhome on the side of the streets with a family coming out of it, and they walk into fast-food restaurants.

"And I got us another one but even better," said Harley Ivy and Selina look at each other with no idea what Harley planning

Thirty minutes later, the three women were driving down the highway that leads out of Gotham with Harley taking the wheel this time.

"I can't believe we're getting out of here in this thing?" said Selina

"Hey who would think an Rv would hide a bunch of criminals," said Harley

"Once we're out of the city we need to stop somewhere less populated and regroup," said Ivy

"I know the perfect place stop for this road trip,"

"For the love of mother nature, it's not a road trip Harley," Ivy and Harley started to argue again

Selina then thought "this is going to be a long drive," as Harley drives out of Gotham city


	3. Chapter 3

The song for the chapter Panic! At the Disco-New Perspective

Harley drove the Rv to an Rv park near the edge of New Jersey she drove the Rv from the furthest in the park not wanting any people from other Rv to seeing her, Ivy and Selina now they are wanted the three sleep in the Rv for the night. The next morning Selina wakes up in one of the Rv beds. She wore a purple shirt and black shorts look at the Rv window to see the blue skies and oak trees.

"Men I have not been outside of Gotham for a while," Selina thought then stretches her arms "time to wake Ivy and Harley,"

Selina gets up from her bed she goes to the other bed in the Rv that Ivy sleeping in Ivy wore a red collar shirt, and grey sweats Selina nudge Ivy in the shoulder, and she wakes up. Then Selina goes to the Rv couch wake Harley. Next, she wore a red tank top and white shorts. Selina pinches the bridge of Harley's nose, causing her to wake up.

"Selina there are better ways of waking me up than that," said Harley rubbing her nose

"Harley your deep sleeper it is either that or shouting your name in your ear, so I went for the nose," said Selina

"Whatever I'm starving," Harley gets up from the couch to the fridge she opens it up and finds a bunch of food Harley grabs a carton of eggs and a packet of sausages "I'm making breakfast,"

Ivy comes in "you do that while Selina and I figure out who set us up,"

Selina and Ivy sat a the Rv small table to come up with ideas while Harley cooks everyone breakfast.

"We should check if there has been a sell-off military-grade weapon before or after the army break-in," said Selina

"Good idea we should try Star city to find any clues there," said Ivy

Harley comes to the table plates full of eggs and Sausages with forks and knives "that all well and good, but there is one problem,"

"And that would be?"

"Everyone is going to recognize us if step out of this Rv into the city streets,"

"She right about that," Selina takes a bite out of her egg "we need help,"

"Help, please no one is going to help us with the new blasting that footage of those imposters robbing the army and killing those soldiers," said Ivy

"We just need someone we could trust,"

Then an idea hits Harley "I got someone in mind,"

"I dare I ask who?" said Ivy

"Well first we need to finish breakfast then I will tell you guys better I'll bring him here,"

"It better not be one of your jokes Harley," Ivy bites into her sausage

After the three were done eating breakfast, they get back into their costumes, and they go outside with Harley holding a silver device in her hand

"So Harley what are you going to tell us?" said Selina

"Well two months ago the reason I disappear because I got sent to another dimension by some magical ex-thief who wants to save his city from evil vampire his army ghouls," said Harley

"I cannot tell you're being serious or going way off the deep end,"

"I'm serious then team up with this amazing guy Spider-man," Harley said dreamily

"Never heard of him,"

"That because he is from another dimension,"

"Of course,"

"Anyway after we defeat the vampire I managed to snag the guy portal before I got back here the end,"

"Harley if I even believe this crazy tale you just told us about do you even know how to use it?" said Ivy

"Yep remember what the guy did," Harley put the portal down and started to repeat what she saw from Alex for few seconds the gateway didn't work until a blue circle appear making Selina and Ivy's jaw hit the ground

"For you were telling the truth,"

"Told ya,"

"So how do we get this friend of yours then Harley?" said Selina

"Easy just type his name, and he could appear any second to help us,"

"What if he doesn't want to help us,"

"He will help he's a good guy but if he doesn't then he wouldn't go back home,"

"Sound good to him bring him here,"

"You got it red," Harley types in Spider-man actual name and three waited for him to come to their dimension.

Author note: I'm making a poll for who from the Marvel Universe should go with Spider-man vote now


	4. Update

I might take down the poll for this story and let you guys comment on who you think should join Spider-man in this story from the Marvel universe for the upcoming chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

The song for this chapter Zebrahead-Feel this way

In the Marvel Universe in New York City, there was a massive clean up and reconstruction in the city after the defeat of Doctor Doom, who was trying to rule the world with the aid of a robotic army and newly made symbiotes soldiers that Doom created from Venom and Toxic. Nevertheless, the New Avengers and the Fantastic four put a stop to his plan and arrested him on the spot. Right now Spider-man, Johnny Storm, aka Human-torch, and Rouge were moving around the city while Spider-man had on a self-made webbed up backpack.

"So Webs what with the webbed backpack?" said Johnny

"There newly born symbiont on my back," said Peter

"And why do you have it isn't that supposed to be destroyed or captured by Shield," said Rouge

"Yeah well, I found this thing in an alleyway and Fury really wanted this thing in Shield custody,"

"What Shield even wants all these symbiotes for anyway?"

"I'm thinking they are making own symbiont soldiers for the future or keep them locked up in some underground facility,"

"That would probably make Reed freak out a bit after what happened this past few days," said Johnny

"Let's see what Steve think about this," said Rouge

"He not going too happy either,"

"Have it touch or try to bound to you Peter?" said Johnny

"No, I won't let it touch me by the time I webbed it up,"

"Good now since that question out of the way, do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I have to talk to Logan and Storm about Charles," said Rouge

"Then Spidey I invent you to my housewarming party tomorrow,"

"A party the last time you had a party you cause about 20 thousand dollar worth of damage," said Peter

"That wasn't exactly my fault some idiot thought it was a good idea to drink and drive a sports car and he almost crashed into a trolley,"

"Still, you think Sue going to happy about it?"

"Nope but she and Reed are going on their anniversary vacation for the next few days so they would not notice,"

"And what about Ben?" said Rouge

"shit I knew I forgot someone about this party,"

"Anyway even if you had the party I'm not going," said Peter

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda busy making up some work for Jamieson,"

"Oh still pissed that his best photographer suddenly disappear for a couple of days and making you do tons of work,"

"Yep,"

"Sucks dude won't be on your shoes,"

"So are going to explain why you disappear in those days without a word or message?" said Rouge

"It's complicated to say at least," said Peter

"Is there a girl involved in it," said Johnny

"Why would a girl be involved in it, Johnny?"

"Peter I know you, and I know there was a girl involved in it,"

"So is there Peter," said Rouge raising an eyebrow

"Okay about we stop and explain what happened to me," said Peter

Johnny smile "there is a totally a girl involved in the story,"

Peter sighs as they stopped on a rooftop "yes Johnny there a girl in my explanation,"

"I knew it,"

"So what happened?" said Rouge

"Basically I got sucked up into another dimension that full of vampire that I had to help save with a crazy but niece clown girl," said Peter

"Um, Peter did Deadpool put something in your coffee to have this adventure,"

"No, I know it sounds crazy,"

"It's Crazy Pete but how hot is this clown girl you made up?" said Johnny

"Johnny," said Rouge

"What I'm just asking,"

"That's all I'm going to explain now. Let me hand this over to Fury before anything stop me," said Peter, then a blue portal appears in front of the trio.

"You were saying web-head,"

Then the portal started to suck up the trio as they try to get away from it, and they all get into the portal and get knocked when they go through it and land on rocky ground.

The sirens looked on the ground to see three people coming out of the portal as it closes, and they were unconscious on the ground. The first was a man in a blue and red Spider theme costume with webs on his back. The second was a woman in a white and green costume that had a hoodie on it, and her hair is brown and white. The third-person was a blonde guy in a blue and black outfit with the number four on his chest.

"Um Harley isn't that portal suppose to bring one person?" said Selina

"Yes I got no idea why it brought two other people here," said Harley

"And which is Spider-man?" said Ivy then looking at the knock men that a Spiders webs all over his costume "I'm guessing his Spider-man,"

"Yep, that is my Spidey,"

"Good now get the other two back in the portal," said Selina

"Right," Harley was about to reopen the portal, but the device started to spark, and smoke came out of it "we may have a problem,"

"Can you fix it?" said Ivy

"Nope,"

"This just getting better and better by the minute," said Ivy sarcastically

"Don't worry Red we can handle a little setback,"

Then Selina notice the three people starting to wake up "girls they're getting up,"

"Oh boy this is going to be interesting," Harley can't wait for what happens next

Author note: Sorry if you guys wanted Black cat in this story, but I would've some writer's block with her and Catwoman


	6. Chapter 5

The Song for the Chapter - Never Enough (The Midnight Remix)

The trio of heroes Spider-man, Rouge, and Johnny Storm started to wake up, and they get off the ground with all three of them having a bit of a headache. They looked around to see that they are some RV park in the wilderness, obviously their not in New York City anymore.

"Where are we?" said Rouge

"No idea," said Peter

"Um guys we got company," said Johnny

The three looked to see three women in different costumes and one of them Peter recognize.

"It cannot be," Peter then out nowhere Harley gives Peter a big old and a smile on her face

"Oh Spidey I'm so glad to see you again," said Harley and Peter got out of her hug

"Harley I'm glad to see you too but where are we?" said Peter

"You're in my dimension,"

"Wait. what?!"

Johnny intervenes on their conversation "I'm guessing this thing the girl you were talking about early webhead

"Yes, Johnny she is,"

"You sure know how to pick by your types huh,"

"Shut up Johnny,"

"Hold down a sec can we go back on her dimension and how we got here in the first place?" said Rouge

"Well you see Harley here meant to bring Spider-man here since she talks so highly but you guys came here," said Ivy

"Let me guess you took one of Alex portal devices?" said Peter

"Yep I had to see you again one of these days," said Harley

"Wait you guys never heard of me Johnny Storm the Human-torch," said Johnny

"What part of being in a different dimension don't you get," said Rouge

"And we and everything we know back in our dimension doesn't exist, Johnny," said Peter

"Oh man," said Johnny

"With that out of the way you three may be wondering why we need Spider-Man in the first place?" said Selina

"That would be great,"

"You see we're kinda in a tough position here and we need some help," said Harley

"How tough?" said Peter

"We are wanted by the U.S. government for a crime that we didn't commit," said Ivy

"This crime could be jaywalking or overdue parking tickets right,"

"Funny but no armed robbery on a military building and a bunch of first-degree murders," said Selina

"I'm guessing you three don't have a good record or reputation with the law," said Rouge

"Nope," said Harley

"Complicated," said Selina

"No," said Ivy

"And what need Spider-man for?" said Rouge

"To prove our innocence we can't exactly go out in public and prove it ourselves," said Selina

"No offense ladies but how we suppose to know the truth that you actually did the crime and you need Spidey to help cover it up," said Johnny

"If we're telling the truth we wouldn't be out here in some Rv park," said Ivy

"And I wouldn't have brought you guys here," said Harley

"Good point but we don't exactly you know three well," said Johnny

"I think I got something that would tell us that they are telling us the truth," said Rouge taking off her right glove

"How would you do that," said Selina

"I'll just look through your memories,"

"So you're going to read our minds cool," said Harley

"No, I'm going to absorb a few your memories from a few months by touching you to see if you're telling the truth,"

"Are you sure it's a good idea," said Peter

"Trust me, Spider, I got better control over my powers," Rouge looks at the three sirens "who up first?"

"I'm not going to do it," said Ivy

"Nah I think I have enough people going through my head," said Harley

Selina sighed, "fine, I'll do it," she goes to Rouge, "how does this work exactly?"

"I touch you on your bare skin it'll feel weird, but you'll be fine,"

Rouges touches Selina's neck, and she goes through Selina's memories for the past months, getting her name Ivy, and Harley and see that three didn't do the crime Rouge let go of Selina.

"I think I need to sit down," said Selina sitting down on the Rv steps

"So are they telling the truth?" said Johnny

"Yes, they are," said Rouge

"See we told you guys," said Harley

"How much do you know?" said Ivy

"That your Pamela Lillian aka Poison Ivy, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, and Harley Quinn as herself,"

"Wow, she got that from one touch," said Harley

"It's fair that at least we get to know your name miss seeing how we already know the other two," said Ivy

"Rouge," said Rouge

"Cool name," said Harley

"One last thing how do we get back to our dimension," said Johnny

"From this," Harley show the three the smoking portal device, "but it needs to fix first," Harley made apologetically smile

"I think I can do this," said Peter as Harley hands him the device

"You think," said Johnny

"Maybe,"

"With that out of the way let's get moving," said Ivy

"Sure thing gorgeous," said Johnny

Ivy looked digested, and she made a cherry tree under Johnny's feet and lifted him into the air and fall down to the ground.

"Rule one try to flirt with me a Pine tree will grow into your asshole next time," said Ivy

"Noted," said Johnny rubbing his forearm

Everyone gets inside of the Rv, and Selina drives the vehicle out the Rv park onto the main road.

"So where are we going exactly?" said Peter

"We are going to Star City," said Harley

"What's at Star City?" said Rouge

"Our first lead,"

"Great," said Johnny

"Anything should we expect," said Rouge

"Plenty of heroes and villains at the city,"

"So same old thing nothing we can't handle," said Peter


	7. Chapter 7

The Six of our hero drove out of Pennsylvania and drove into Ohio, making some time up as they try to get to Star City. However, then the Rv starts to run out of gas, so they drove to the Rv to the nearest gas station Johnny and Peter get clothes from the dad of the family that Harley 'borrow' from to get out and pump the gas and get some food. While the two were doing that, Harley comes up to Rouge, who is relaxing on the couch.

"So Rogue I got a question about Spider-man?" said Harley

"What's the question Harley?" said Rouge

"Is he seeing anyone from your world?"

"No, I don't think, so you better ask him,"

Harley smiles "if he still single, then maybe I got a shot with him," she thought and then said, "In your world, you guys don't have the Justice League or Batman?"

"Nope sugar we got no Justice League and Batman but the avengers who are similar to the Justice League,"

"Are you, Spider-man, or that Johnny guy avengers?"

"Yes, we are,"

"Wow,"

"Anyway when we reach to Star City how are we supposed to find evidence that you and your friends are innocent,"

"Well, you should ask Cat that she know that they're a major crime boss who would pull this stuff,"

"Thanks, I'll ask her,"

"By the way, where did you get the cool absorbing power of yours?"

"I was born with it,"

"And what is it like?"

"My powers have some it ups and downs,"

"Harley I need you for a second," shouted Ivy

"I gotta go nice talking to you," Harley left Rouge and go to Ivy

"Strange girl," Rouge thought

In the gas station, Peter and Johnny were grabbing snacks and drinks from the shelves for the rest of the group; they come to the line in front of the counter the two talk while waiting to get in front.

"So Pete we got ourselves into strange situation have we," said Johnny

"Yeah Johnny," said Peter

"I mean I can't believe we're in a world that we don't exist and that this world got it, own heroes,"

"I know the feeling, but hey we could learn from something from this world,"

"Sure but I still don't get one thing I got from Harley I still don't get,"

"And that is?"

"What the hell is Batman, does he powers or what because of those girls talk like he the scariest and toughest hero in the world?"

"Hm, maybe he got the Frank Castle fear factor to criminals,"

"Anyway what are you going to do about Harley,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that she has a thing for you which is the fifth time your hero status got you a hot girl attention,"

"That I have no idea what I'm going to do with Harley. I still don't know her that well?"

"Well, you better do something fast before things get even crazier,"

"I will Johnny," the two move up in the line

"And lastly, what's with that Ivy chick because she just blocks all my charm I throw at her?"

"Johnny I'm pretty sure she hates your guts already there is no way she'll even give you a kiss,"

"Oh yeah, you watch,"

After that, Peter and Johnny got some snacks from the gas station and pumped the gas for the Rv the six were back on the road and heading toward Cleveland. But then while driving, Selina spots a three black SUV that is following them and Ivy notice as well.

"Those SUV have been following us for a while now," said Ivy

"Not to mention they are same SUVs that was at your hideout," said Selina

"Must be more mercenary?"

"How did they found us already?"

"We'll figure that out later, but we must take care of this mercs pull the Rv over,"

Selina pulled the Rv to the side of the road, and so does the SUV, and then a bunch of mercenaries stepped out of the vehicles and two crooks Captain Boomerang and KGbeast and the six see them.

"Captain Boomerang I haven't seen him since he tries to rob the Fort Knox," said Harley

"Captain Boomerang that really the name he came up with," said Johnny trying to hold back his laughter

"Better then Stilt man," said Peter

"And the other guy with a laser gun for an arm," said Rouge

"That's Kgbeast he's an ex-assassin don't why he here?" said Selina

"Someone must be paying a lot of money to get those two," said Ivy

"Ladies I think we can handle a guy who throws boomerangs and a guy with the laser gun I'll take care of this," said Johnny as he takes off his disguise and back in his costume and he starts walking out of the Rv

"Spider-man you should go with him," said Rogue

"So don't get himself kill," said Peter

"And he doesn't do anything stupid,"

Johnny steps outside with a cocky grin on his face. Some of the mercenaries were confused when seeing that Johnny isn't one of the girls.

"What the hell is this," said Kgbeast

"No idea but he looks a wanker from here with number 4 thing on his chest," said Captain Boomerang who chuckle "all right whomever you are you better step away from the Rv or unless you want to die,"

"No can do you guys seeing how you are planning on killing some ladies with those guns," said Johnny

"And what are you their bodyguards?"

"We kinda are Captain Kangaroo," said Peter who's on top of the Rv

"The employes said there were supposed to be three of them, not these two," said Kgbeast

"Who cares I kinda wanted to do some major action," said Captain Boomerang

"You guys better give up and walk away from this," said Spider-man

"I think not," said Kgbeast shooting a laser at Spider-man who dodges it

"Flame on!" Johnny shouted as he set himself on fire and the mercenary was taken aback

"Bloody hell," said Captain Boomerang pulling out a sharp boomerang

Johnny flies up in the air and surrounds some of the mercenaries around them Peter web them up to the ground. Kgbeast try to fire another laser at Johnny, but he dodges it.

"Please that all you got," said Johnny

"How about this you bloody wanker!" said Captain Boomerang throwing a couple of boomerangs at him

"I don't think so," said Peter webbing two of the boomerang and then made a web line for one of them and threw them back at the captain that hit the ground and started to beep

"Oh shit!" Captain Boomerang runs away from it, and Kgbeast didn't notice as he got aim on Johnny and the boomerang explode sending him flying into the air and hit the ground hard "oh sorry mate,"

"I think we got bigger problems, Johnny," said Peter giving the captain right hook to the chin and knocking him out

Johnny flies back to the ground, and he turned back to normal"See Spider-man easy as pie,"

Then Peter sees a bunch of cop cars driving toward them "we should probably go,"

Johnny turned around to see what Peter see"Your right about that,"

Two get inside of the Rv, and Selina quickly drives back on the road before the cop arrives at the scene.


End file.
